<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Tsums by muchmoremajestic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224548">Trick or Tsums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic'>muchmoremajestic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, tsum tsum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's never really been into Halloween, but Steve-tsum just might change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Tsums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a universe where everyone has a tsum, and while the tsums only say some version of "tsum" humans can understand what this means.</p><p>Happy Tsumoween!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cool fall breeze blew past Steve as he made his way back to the Tower, down the Manhattan streets now aglow with orange and purple lights, pumpkins and ghosts and bats. Halloween was in a few weeks, and while they didn’t live in a traditional neighborhood that would be decorated as far as the eye could see for the trick or treaters, the stores and apartment buildings in Midtown still did a wonderful job to get in the spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had no strong opinions on Halloween - he didn’t hate it, but it wasn’t his favorite holiday either. Maybe it was not getting to really trick or treat as a sick kid in the 20s, or maybe it was that his job as an adult was to dress up in a superhero uniform and save the world already. But the decorations were nice, the cooler temperatures a welcome change from the oppressive heat of New York summers, and Halloween started off the festivities of a long year winding down. Halloween ended up as a solid “okay” in Steve’s book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His small companion on his shoulder, however, seemed mesmerized with all the decorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What’s that?”Steve paused as he stopped walking and turned to see what his tsum was asking about. “Oh it’s just an inflatable decoration of a haunted house. They must not keep it up all day long,” Steve answered, as they passed an apartment complex with a deflated haunted house pooled in the front lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt his tsum shift on his shoulder, a little shake of the head to move a tuft of blonde hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum. Tsum sum.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I’m good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had had his tsum for life, just like everyone else, so they had both been through many Halloweens together, but Steve-tsum always seemed fascinated by holiday decorations. Maybe he liked the change in scenery, or the lights and sounds. Steve made a small mental note to take his tsum on more walks as the holidays went on, and they headed home. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the penthouse, Steve locking the door behind him as Steve-tsum jumped off his shoulder to the floor, bouncing inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve could hear a little commotion coming from the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum sum sum. Tssum!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna get stuck in this thing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not stuck, just calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum,” came a now muffled reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve walked into the living room and stood by a confused looking Steve-tsum as they both watched Tony and his tsum struggling with a crab costume. The pair were on the floor, a big pile of other small costumes spread out around them. Tony was sitting legs criss crossed, tsum in his lap trying to wriggle around in the red blob of fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Steve - there you are,” Tony said, looking up. “Could you help hold him? I need three hands to get this costume fastened right and </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not want to cooperate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum! Tsum tsum tsum tsum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t think red is your color?! You wear the Iron Tsum suit all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stifled a laugh as Tony-tsum’s little face popped out from the fabric giving Tony a cross look, the crab costume’s eyestalks bobbling above his small head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gave his tsum a loving smile. “Well I think you look adorable in that, but if you’re not feeling the crab, we have plenty of other options here. What are you thinking?” Tony asked as he gently undid the crab costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve watched the pair sort through different outfits, and out of the corner of his eye saw his own tsum quietly poking at a costume. Tony must have noticed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try some on too if you want!” Tony said encouragingly to Steve-tsum. Steve-tsum looked up in surprise and took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum tsum. Tsum.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I was just looking, thanks.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve watched as his tsum moved back to the kitchen, seemingly disinterested, and he didn’t think much else of it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Steve woke up thirsty. He sat up in bed, about to get up to grab a glass of water, when he noticed that Steve-tsum wasn’t in his usual spot on the bed between Steve’s pillow and the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve quietly walked his way to the common area, and heard faint sounds of shuffling and mumbling. As he peeked into the room from the hallway, he saw a small table lamp casting a faint light on the living room floor, as his tsum was trying to get into a pumpkin costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve-tsum froze in place. He then slowly turned back to look at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’t worry, I can help you out,” Steve replied softly as he walked over and sat by his tsum on the floor. Steve picked up his tsum and adjusted the fabric, and properly fasted the costume, picking up the “stem” hat and placing it on his tsum’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled. “There you go, it looks great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you wanted to dress up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum,” Steve-tsum admitted, affirmatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything to me earlier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum. Tsum tsum sum tsum tsum. Tsum.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t seem to really be interested in Halloween as a kid, or even now. I wasn’t going to force you to do something you didn’t want to or couldn’t do. So I just kept it to myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s stomach winced. “Oh, sweetie I’m so sorry, I had no idea! I thought you had just liked how decorations looked, had I known you wanted to join in on more of the Halloween fun I would have absolutely done everything possible to make that happen.” He picked up his tsum and cradled him close to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I care about you and I want you to be happy. But I’m not a mind reader. If you want to try something, just let me know,” Steve said, as he gave his tsum a soft pet on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s our two favorite pumpkins.” Steve turned to see Tony emerge from the hallway, his tsum on his shoulder in the matching silk pajamas they wore to bed. Tony walked over and crouched down, looking at Steve-tsum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you decided to check out the costumes. The other tsums already started picking. Nat’s is getting that cute witch hat and dress, Sam’s is getting the vampire cape,” Tony said, and looking at his tsum continued, “You wanna show them which one you picked out?” Tony-tsum hopped off Tony’s shoulder and bounced over to a pirate outfit that had been put aside. He started kicking off his pajamas and small nub socks as he squeezed into the pirate shirt and Tony helped get the fake wooden nub on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suits him, don’t you think?” Tony asked, now adjusting the pirate bandana on Tony-tsum’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum!” Steve-tsum chirped with excitement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It looks awesome!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it looks great,” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Steve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna dress up as?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve paused a moment. “Honestly, I’m not sure. Hadn’t thought about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, these seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> small for you,” Tony said, jokingly holding up a tsum ghost costume. “Let me see what we have in the closet.” Tony got up and ran back to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re really gonna dress up too?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steve-tsum asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled. “Yeah. It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>